1.01 Gestrandet, Teil 1
"Gestrandet, Teil 1" ist die erste Hälfte der zweiteiligen Pilot-Episode von Lost. Jack Shephard, ein Arzt aus Los Angeles findet sich als Überlebender eines Flugzeugabsturzes auf einer mysteriösen Insel wieder. Mit der Hilfe von anderen Überlebenden kümmert er sich um die Verletzten und begibt sich auf die Suche nach dem Cockpit, in der Hoffnung, mithilfe des Bordfunks Kontakt mit der Zivilisation herzustellen. Bereits in dieser Episode wird damit begonnen, abwechselnd mit den Ereignissen auf der Insel auch Rückblenden eines oder mehrerer Charaktere zu zeigen, in denen gezeigt wird, was sie vor dem Absturz gemacht haben. Die Rückblende dieser Episode zeigt den Absturzvorgang aus der Sicht von Jack. Inhalt Rückblende thumb|left|250px|[[Jack im Flugzeug.]] Die Rückblende beginnt mit Jack, der durch ein Flugzeugfenster blickt. Die Stewardess fragt ihn nach seinem Drink und überreicht ihm zwei weitere Fläschchen Wodka. Kurz danach steht er auf, als ein Mann ihn anrempelt, der in Richtung Toilette von zwei Flugbegleitern verfolgt wird. Eine Frau, die neben Jack sitzt, macht eine Bemerkung darüber und die beiden kommen ins Gespräch, in dessen Verlauf sich herausstellt, dass ihr Mann ebenfalls auf der Toilette ist. Jack versucht, sie wegen ihrer Flugangst zu beruhigen und versichert ihr, dass sie in Sicherheit sind, als das Flugzeug plötzlich zu rütteln beginnt und Menschen gegen die Decke des Flugzeugs prallen. Die Sauerstoffmasken fallen herab und in der aufkommenden Panik versucht jedermann - einschließlich Jack - eine davon zu erwischen. Nachdem er sie angelegt hat, sieht er wieder zu der Frau hinüber, bevor er ohnmächtig wird. Geschehnisse auf der Insel thumb|left|250px|[[Jack erwacht im Dschungel.]] Die Folge beginnt mit der Nahaufnahme eines Auges, dessen Pupille sich heftig zusammen zieht. Es ist das Auge eines Mannes der, auf dem Rücken liegend, nichts als Bäume um sich herum sieht. Ein Hund, der zwischen den Bäumen trabt, hält kurz bei ihm an, beobachtet ihn kurz und läuft dann wieder weiter. Verwirrt darüber, wie er hier landen konnte, starrt der Mann in die idyllische Umgebung, als seine Erinnerung zurückkehrt. Mit großer Mühe schafft er es, sich aufzurichten und man sieht, dass sein Hemd voller Blut ist. Desweiteren findet er noch ein Wodkafläschchen in seiner Tasche. Er beginnt, ziellos durch den Dschungel zu rennen und läuft an einem Baum vorbei, an dem ein weißer Tennisschuh hängt. Schließlich kommt er am Strand an, wo sich zwischen Trümmerteilen und verstreutem Gepäck rund 47, teils schwer verletzte und unter Schock stehende Überlebende eines Flugzeugabsturzes befinden. Der Flugzeugrumpf steht in Flammen und eines der Triebwerke läuft immer noch. thumb|right|250px|[[Jack und Hurley retten Claire.]] Der Mann mischt sich sofort unter die Überlebenden und versucht medizinische Hilfe zu leisten. Ein männlicher Überlebender wird in die laufende Turbine gezogen, was eine Explosion und ein Regen von Trümmerteilen nach sich zieht, welchem andere Überlebende gerade noch entkommen. Zusammen mit anderen Überlebenden, schafft er es, einen weiteren Passagier mit einem unter einem Wrackteil eingeklemmten Bein zu befreien. Als er eine schwangere Frau bemerkt, die Wehen bekommen hat, weist er einen in der Nähe stehenden Überlebenden an, ihr zu helfen und stellt sich als Jack vor. Das Chaos setzt sich fort, als der Rumpf zu zerfallen beginnt. Jack, die schwangere Frau und ihr Helfer können der herabfallenden Tragfläche gerade noch entkommen. Kurz darauf entdeckt er eine bewusstlose Frau und versucht diese wiederzubeleben, nachdem es ein anderer Überlebender bisher erfolglos versucht hat. thumb|left|250px|[[Kate versorgt Jacks Wunde.]] Nachdem er die meisten Verletzten untersucht hat, nimmt Jack Nähzeug aus einem Koffer und verschwindet im Dschungel, um seine eigene Wunde zu begutachten. Er sieht eine junge Frau und bittet sie, seine Wunde zu nähen - ungern stimmt sie zu. Er beruhigt die scheinbar verängstigte Frau und erzählt ihr eine Geschichte über seine Angst, als er zum ersten Mal alleine operieren musste. Er überwältigte seine Angst, indem er sie zuließ, aber nur für 5 Sekunden. Zurück am Strand kümmert sich Jack um einen schwerverletzten bewusstlosen Überlebenden, dem sich ein Splitter des Flugzeugs in seinen Bauch gebohrt hat. Die junge Frau fragt Jack, ob der Mann durchkommen wird und teilt ihm mit, dass sie im Flugzeug neben ihm saß. Weitere Überlebende (darunter Michael und Walt) versammeln sich, um zu klären, was mit den Leichnamen, die sich noch im Flugzeugrumpf befinden, passieren soll. Ein Überlebender (Sayid) entzündet ein Feuer und bittet einen anderen Überlebenden (Charlie), ihm zu helfen. Währenddessen sehen wir einen weiteren Mann (Sawyer) der lässig mit dem Rücken gegen das Wrack lehnt und eine Zigarette raucht. Hurley findet Essen im Flugzeug und verteilt es an die Überlebenden, auch an Claire, deren Wehen wieder ausgesetzt haben. Woanders sehen wir eine junge Frau (Shannon), die einen Schokoriegel, den Boone ihr gibt, ablehnt und meint, dass sie später im Rettungsboot essen werde. Dass sie bald gerettet werden, scheint derzeit noch niemand anzuzweifeln. Sayid organisiert unterdessen die Aufräumarbeiten am Strand. Am Abend wird das friedvolle Warten auf Rettung durch ein "lautes, erschreckendes, mechanisch klingendes Geräusch" aus dem Dschungel unterbrochen, begleitet vom Krachen umknickender Bäume. Rose meint, dass diese Geräusche sie an die Bronx in New York erinnern, wo sie vor dem Absturz gelebt hat. Am nächsten Tag beschließt Jack, das Cockpit zu suchen, damit sie mit dem Transceiver ein Signal senden können, um gerettet zu werden. Jack übergibt Boone die Aufsicht über die Verwundeten, einschließlich dem Mann mit dem Metallsplitter in seinem Bauch. Basierend auf Kates Angabe, in welcher Richtung sie Rauch gesehen hat, begibt er sich zusammen mit ihr und Charlie in den Dschungel. Als das Trio loszieht, werden sie von einem Hund beobachtet. Kate sagt Charlie, dass er ihr bekannt vorkommt und er erzählt ihr, dass er der Bassgitarrist in einer Band namens Drive Shaft ist. thumb|250px|left|Das Cockpit des Flugzeugs. Als die drei weiter in den Dschungel vorstoßen, werden sie von einem plötzlichen Regenguss durchnässt. Sie finden den Vorderteil des Flugzeugs, welcher in einem steilen Winkel in den Bäumen hängt. Geführt von Jack klettern sie in das Innere, wo Jack die Tür zum Cockpit aufbricht. Er und Kate finden den Piloten, der sich immer noch in seinem Sitz befindet und plötzlich erwacht. Der Pilot verrät Jack und Kate, dass das Flugzeug vor dem Absturz den Funkkontakt verloren hat, weswegen sie umgekehrt sind und Kurs auf Fidschi genommen haben. Nach seiner Schätzung seien sie etwa 1.000 Meilen vom Kurs abgekommen und niemand wüsste, wo sie sind. Der Pilot sagt ihnen, wo der Transceiver ist, kann ihn aber nicht zum Laufen bringen. Zu dieser Zeit bemerken Jack und Kate, dass Charlie nicht mehr bei ihnen ist, als dieser plötzlich aus der Toilettenkabine tritt. Währenddessen eilt eine Gruppe Überlebender am Strand unter den Flugzeugrumpf, um sich vor dem starken Regen zu schützen. Einzig auffallend ist John Locke, der alleine im Regen sitzt und seine Arme ausstreckt. Ein junges koreanisches Ehepaar (Jin und Sun) eilt unter einen Teil des Rumpfes. Jin weist Sun an, immer in seiner Nähe zu bleiben. thumb|250px|right|Der [[Seth Norris|Pilot von Flug 815.]] Im Dschungel wird die Unterhaltung im Cockpit durch laute Geräusche, begleitet von mechanischen Schlägen, unterbrochen. Der Pilot versucht herauszufinden, um was es sich handelt und lehnt sich aus einem kaputten Cockpitfenster hinaus. Zum Entsetzen der anderen wird er plötzlich von etwas gepackt und hinausgezogen, wobei er vor Schmerzen brüllt. Jack schnappt sich den Transceiver, und er und Kate verlassen ängstlich das Cockpit. Als die drei vor dem „Monster“ flüchten, wird Charlie fast erwischt, nachdem er gestolpert ist. Jack lässt Kate weiterlaufen um Charlie zu holen. Sie beruhigt sich, indem sie bis fünf zählt, wie Jack es ihr erzählt hat. Plötzlich rennt Charlie in Kate hinein und die beiden suchen nach Jack. Momente später findet Kate das Abzeichen des Piloten im Schlamm. Als sie hinaufsieht, erblickt sie seinen blutüberströmten Körper, der in den Bäumen hängt. Jack erscheint und sagt, er habe das Monster abgehängt, und Charlie fragt, was dem Piloten so etwas angetan haben könnte. Wissenswertes Allgemeines * Von der ersten bis zur dritten Staffel konzentriert sich die erste Episode immer auf Jack, auch wenn er in dieser Episode nur eine relativ kurze Rückblende hat. * Von der ersten bis zur dritten Staffel beginnt die erste Episode immer mit der Einführung eines bisher unbekannten Charakters und eines bisher unbekannten Ortes. * Der Tag des Absturzes (Mittwoch, der 22. September 2004) wird sowohl in dieser Episode, als auch in (Locke), (Nikki) und (Charlie), in den Rückblenden der Mittelteil Überlebenden gezeigt. Aus der Perspektive von anderen ist er in (Die Heckteil Überlebenden), (Desmond), (Juliet) zu sehen. Produktion * Mit einem Budget zwischen 10 und 14 Millionen Dollar war der Pilotfilm und der teuerste Pilotfilm in der TV-Geschichte bis er 2010 vom Pilotfilm von Boardwalk Empire abgelöst wurde. * Jack sollte ursprünglich im Pilotfilm getötet werden und stattdessen sollte Kate seinen Platz als Anführer der Überlebenden einnehmen. Jedoch waren die Verantwortlichen des Senders gegen den Tod und die Autoren haben beschlossen, Jack zu behalten und stattdessen den kurzlebigen Piloten in die Geschichte einzubauen. Entgegen der weitläufigen Meinung geschah das vor dem Casting von Matthew Fox. ** Dass das Monster Jack (statt dem Piloten) tötet, hätte ein Mindfuck werden sollen. * Boones ursprünglicher Name war "5". Als sie beschlossen haben, ihn in "Boone" zu ändern, haben sie einen automatischen Suchlauf im Skript gestartet. Erst später haben sie gemerkt, dass der Dialog zwischen Kate und Jack in der einen Szene dadurch zu "1, 2, 3, 4, Boone" geändert wurde. (Erwähnt im Audio-Kommentar auf der DVD, bei etwa 14:50 Minuten. Boone trug den Namen "Boone Anthony Markham V" und würde von den Überlebenden nur "Fünf" genannt werden) * Der Pilot, der vom Monster getötet wird, wird von Greg Grunberg, J.J. Abrams' Freund aus Kindertagen gespielt, der in fast allen seiner Produktionen zu sehen ist. Greg Grunberg spielt jetzt einen der Hauptcharaktere in der NBC-Serie Heroes * Der Absturzort, der in dieser Folge zu sehen ist, wurde für und kopiert. * Als diese Episode in Großbritannien am 10. August 2005 wiederholt wurde, wurden die Szenen, in denen Gary Troup und der Pilot sterben, herausgeschnitten, um eine Freigabe zu erhalten. Die Wiederholungen nach 22 Uhr enthalten diese Szenen wieder. * Das Datum, an dem die Episode zum ersten Mal ausgestrahlt wurde (22. September 2004) ist auch innerhalb der Handlung der Tag des Absturzes. Dies wird in den Episoden und bestätigt. Auszeichnungen * J.J. Abrams hat einen Emmy für die Regieführung dieser Episode gewonnen. * J.J. Abrams, Damon Lindelof und Jeffrey Lieber wurden für das Drehbuch für einen weiteren Emmy nominiert. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Als die Überlebenden nach dem Absturz von Panik ergriffen werden, sieht man im Hintergrund von Hauptcharakteren immer wieder die selben Personen hin und her laufen. * Rose erzählt, dass sie auf Flügen immer eine Halskette mit dem Ehering ihres Mannes trägt, aber in dieser Episode ist keine zu sehen. -> In einer kurzen Sequenz sieht man Rose am Feuer sitzen und den Ring küssen, der an einer Kette hängt. Sie trägt ihn aber nicht um den Hals, sondern hält die Kette in der Hand. * Das Flugzeug soll eine Boeing 777 sein, aber in einer Szene, in der Jack zwischen den Trümmern herläuft, sieht man nur 4 Räder am Fahrwerk, während eine Boeing 777 ein sechsrädriges Fahrwerk hat. Während der Szene im Cockpit sind 3 Schubregler zu sehen, eine Boeing 777 hat jedoch nur 2. * Als Jack zu Beginn seine Krawatte verwendet trägt er sie immer noch in der nächsten Szene. -> In der überarbeiteten Fassung ist die Krawatte nicht mehr zu sehen. * Kurz bevor das Triebwerk explodiert, sieht man einen dunkles Objekt, dass darüber hinweg fliegt. Viele Fans haben daher spekuliert, dass dieses Objekt die Explosion verursacht hat und mit dem "Monster" in Verbindung steht. Später haben die Produzenten erklärt, dass es sich dabei um ein Bildartefakt handelt, dass durch schlechte CGI-Effekte entstanden ist. * Nachdem das Monster den Piloten aus dem Cockpit gezogen hat, fällt eine Menge Blut auf das Fenster hinter Kate. Ein paar Sekunden danach ist es wieder sauber. * In der Szene, in der der Pilot aufwacht, sieht man, dass dieser einen Ehering trägt. Als das Monster ihn herauszieht, greift er mit der linken Hand nach dem Sitz und es ist kein Ring daran. Handlungsanalyse * Die Suche nach dem Cockpit ist eine "A-Mission". Wiederkehrende Themen * Charlie beklebt die Finger seiner linken Hand (außer dem Daumen) mit Klebeband und schreibt die Buchstaben „F A T E“ („Schicksal“) darauf. * Als Kate sich darauf vorbereitet, Jacks Wunde zu nähen, und ihn fragt, ob er eine bestimmte Farbe für den Faden bevorzugen würde, antwortet er: „Nein. Einfach schwarz.“ * Die Episode beginnt mit einer Nahaufnahme von Jacks Auge, was zu einem wiederkehrenden Thema wird. Der Charakter, dessen Auge zu sehen ist, wird sehr wahrscheinlich die Hauptrolle in der Episode und den Rückblenden spielen. * Als Kate Jacks Wunde näht, erzählt er ihr seine Geschichte vom „bis 5 zählen“, einer Methode, mit der er seine Angst besiegt. * In der ersten Nacht auf der Insel werden die Überlebenden von mechanischen Geräuschen und den Bewegungen der Bäume verängstigt. * Im Cockpit haben Jack, Kate und Charlie die erste Begegnung mit dem „Monster“. * Am Strand ist der Tod allgegenwärtig, da viele tote Menschen zwischen den Trümmern liegen, zusätzlich zu denen, die noch im Rumpf sind. * Gary Troup wird in das noch laufende Triebwerk gezogen, was ihn sofort tötet und die Explosion des Triebwerks verursacht. * Jack rettet das Leben von Rose. * Der Pilot wird aus dem Cockpit gezogen und wird später tot in den Baumwipfeln gefunden. * Unter den ersten Überlebenden, die Jack trifft, befindet sich die schwangere Claire. * Jack, Kate und Charlie werden von einem plötzlichen Regenschauer im Dschungel durchnässt. * Während alle anderen Überlebenden im Wrack Schutz vor dem Regen suchen, bleibt Locke draußen mit ausgebreiteten Armen sitzen. * In der Rückblende stellt sich heraus, dass Jack im Flugzeug neben Rose sitzt. Locke sitzt direkt hinter Rose. * Jack und Rose sitzen im Flugzeug in Reihe 23. * Das Mädchen aus Jacks Geschichte ist 16 Jahre alt. * Jack sagt zum Piloten, der Absturz sei 16 Stunden her. * Jack schlägt 8 Mal gegen die Cockpit Türe, um diese gewaltsam zu öffnen. * Jack wird im Flugzeug von Charlie angerempelt. * Der kyrillische Text (Дождь) auf dem Wodkafläschchen, das Jack von der Stewardess bekommt, ist das russische Wort für „Regen.“ Kulturelle Referenzen * " ": Sawyer nennt die Insel "Monkey Island", wahrscheinlich in Bezug auf die gleichnamige Videospielreihe von LucasArts. * " ": Locke lächelt Kate mit einer Orange im Mund an, die seine Zähne verdeckt. Vito macht dasselbe für seinen Enkelsohn in dem Film "Der Pate". Literarische Methoden * Jacks Rückblende leitet die Hauptgeschichte der Serie ein. Handlungswendung * Die Einführung des "Monsters" ist die erste große Wendung der Handlung. Das Aussehen und Verhalten des Monsters bleiben unbekannt. Redshirt * Der Pilot ist der erste Redshirt-Charakter der Serie. Zitate Boone: Ich bin Rettungsschwimmer, ich kenn mich aus. Jack: Dann solltest du aber mal ernsthaft 'n Jobwechsel in Erwägung ziehen. Boone: Vielleicht sollten wir so'n Luftröhrendings machen. Wo man einen Stift in den Hals schiebt. Jack: Ja, gute Idee, zieh los und besorg mir 'n Stift Kate: Ich werd Sie bestimmt vollkotzen. F-A-T-E Shannon: Das Flugzeug hat eine Black-Box, du Idiot. ... Ich esse im Rettungsboot. Geräusche kommen aus dem Dschungel Walt: Ist das Vincent? Stewardess: Wie ist der Drink? Jack: Gut, danke. Stewardess: Das klang aber nicht sehr überzeugend. Jack: Naja, der Drink ist aber auch nicht sehr überzeugend. Rose: Dieses Geräusch kam mir so bekannt vor, ich weiß nicht, es erinnert mich an irgendetwas. Shannon: Wirklich? Wo kommen Sie her? Rose: Aus der Bronx. Charlie: Vielleicht waren das Affen. Kann doch sein. So 'ne Affenart. Vielleicht leben die hier. Hurley: Sollten wir nicht was unternehmen, wegen der... L-A-I-C-H-E-N? Michael: Was buchstabierst du, etwa Leichen? Walt: Das schreibt man mit E. Charlie (singt): You all everybody. Charlie: Die totale Weltuntergangsstimmung ist das. Jack (zu Kate): Alles okay? Kate: Ja, und bei dir? Jack: Ja. Charlie: Bei mir auch. Charlie hat's überlebt, Leute. Kate: Was machst du auf der Toilette? Kate: 1-2-3-4-5 Charlie: Ich hab dich schreien gehört. Du...du hast laut geschrieen: "Jack". Und ich bin übrigens Charlie. Offene Fragen * Was ist das Monster? * Warum tötet das Monster den Piloten des Flugzeugs? * Warum wacht Jack ein ganzes Stück von der Absturzstelle entfernt auf? * Wem gehört der weiße Tennisschuh? * Wo kommt der Hund her, der Jack beobachtet oder wem gehört er? * Warum rennt Charlie durch das Flugzeug und wird von Flugbegleitern verfolgt? * Warum ist der Funk des Flugzeugs ausgefallen? * Was hat den Absturz verursacht? Siehe auch * Willkommen auf Oahu: Das Making of des Pilotfilms (Transkript des DVD-Extras) ar:الأولى، الجزء 1 da:Pilot, Part 1 en:Pilot, Part 1 es:Pilot - Part 1 fr:1x01 he:פיילוט, חלק 1 nl:Pilot, Deel 1 pl:Pilot, Part 1 pt:Pilot, Parte 1 ru:Пилот. Часть 1 Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 1